bloody gir
by problem22
Summary: zim instala en gir un chip nuevo que ara que cea mas fuerte y listo pero algo salio mal, gir sequedo toda la noche un viendo un maraton de peliculas de terror y empezo a matar personas y gaz dib y zim intentaran detenerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**era una noche oscura llena de niebla, como si ninguna alma humana pudiera verse dos humanos y un alien corian por sus vidas.**

 **zim: de bemos en contrar un lugar para escondernos!**

 **dib: por ahi un contenedor de basura**

 **gaz: estan locos si creen que voy a entrar a un contenedor de basura**

 **zim: quieres vivir o morir?**

 **gaz: grrrr... ok**

 **entonces los 3 entraron al contendor para ocultarse**

 **derrepente alguien se hacercaba con un acha en sangrentada, lentamente camino hacia el contenedor para abrirlo, pero escucho un ruido y decide ver que es**

 **zim: ya se fue?**

 **dib: echa un vistazo zim**

 **zim: no echa tu un vistazo**

 **dib: no quiero que me mate!**

 **gaz:'susurando' ablen en voz baja si no quieren que nos oiga yo echare un vistazo**

 **gaz abre con cuidado la tapa del contenedor para asegurarse que no aiga nadie**

 **dib: se fue?**

 **gaz: el camino esta despejado podemos irnos**

 **rrapidamente todos salen del contenedor dirijiendose a casa de dib**

 **zim: tu crees que estaremos asalvo aqui nos encontrara tarde o tempano!**

 **dib: calmate zim nuestra prioridad es detener gir**

 **gaz: detodas formas como empeso todo esto.**

 **1 mes antes**

 **zim estaba preparando una nueva actualizacion para gir**

 **zim: gir donde estas gir**

 **zim sedirirge ala sala para encontrarse con gir y lo ve comiendo waffles**

 **zim: gir ven aca tengo algo para**

 **gir: uraaaaaa!**

 **zim: quiero que tequedes sentado en el sofa toda la noche viendo la tele**

 **gir: siiiiiii!**

 **zim: pero primero tengo que instalarte este ship el la cabeza**

 **zim abre la cabeza de gir y le instala el ship**

 **zim: listo y ahora me voy a dormir y gir recuerdas las ordenes que tedi**

 **gir: ver la tele toda la noche uraaaaaaa!**

 **zim seva asu abitacion adormir**

 **television: no se pierdan el maraton de peliculas de terror toda la toda la noche**

 **gir: siiiiiiii!**

 **4 horas despues**

 **la actualizacion se termino y gir se levanta del sofa y sale por la puerta mientras tanto un hombre buscaba su auto en el estacionamiento.**

 **persona: dios donde lo deje**

 **un ruido se esuchaba en la oscuridad**

 **persona:'nerviosos' hola ai alguien ahi**

 **persona: se acerca con cuidado**

 **derepente gir sale de la sombras sin su disfras de perro.**

 **persona: ho... hola pequeño te perdistes**

 **gir lo agarra de la pierna y se la arranca el hombre no dejaba de gritar de dolor mientras gir le arrancaba las entrañas con la boca y el hombre moria lentamente desangrado. mientras una mujer se quedaba viendo el acto vieolento que causo gir. la mujer corrio pero gir se avalanso hacia ella golpiando sin sesar contra el suelo hasta que quedo muerta.**

 **continuara**


	2. Chapter 2 sangre por sangre

**a la mañana siguiente zim fue aver como estava gir**

 **zim:'bostezando' hola gir**

 **zim sedio la vuelta y vio que gir no estava penso que estava en la cosina**

 **zim: gir?**

 **busco entoda la casa y no lo encontro**

 **zim: 'sentado en el sofa' merrindo no se donde esta gir**

 **tv: en otras noticias uvo dos asesinatos en un estacionamiento, un hombre logro ver lo ocurrido aqui se muestra una foto del asesino, la foto mostrava a gir cubierto de sangre.**

 **zim: 'sorprendido' es imposible!**

 **mira en el suelo y se da cuenta que es el disfras de perro que usa gir**

 **mientras tanto en casa de dib**

 **dib: 'viendo la tele' ese es gir!**

 **gaz: que te pasa?**

 **dib: no lo ves gir se volvio asecino esto es obra de zim**

 **mas tarde dib fue en vusca de zim, llegando a casa de zim.**

 **dib: 'golpeando la puerta' zim se que estas ahi sal de ahi!**

 **zim: largate dib no hay nadie**

 **dib: claro que si**

 **zim: 'gritando' NO ES CIERTO!**

 **dib: sal de ahi zim se que tu lo hicistes**

 **zim: y yo que hice.**

 **dib: programastes a gir para matar**

 **zim abre la puerta**

 **zim: entra y sigueme**

 **zim: no se que paso pero algo salio mal. segun la computadora gir empezo experimentar un cambio de personalidad el normal y estupido gir se transformo en algo que yo llamo bloody gir.**

 **dib: bueno pero porque es asecino**

 **zim: bueno sequedo toda la noche viendo la tele y...**

 **dib: que zim que pasa?**

 **zim: esta detras de ti.**

 **dib seda la vuelta y ve a gir cubierto de sangre sosteniendo un machete repentinamente gir echa un grito perturvador dib y zim corren gritando a esconderse.**

 **dib: por donde.**

 **zim: por aqui ami laboratorio.**

 **los dos entran al laboratorio serando la puerta pero gir la rompe**

 **zim:'apuntandole con un arma' gir alejate no quiero hacerte daño**

 **dib: disparale**

 **zim: no puedo... no puedo hacerlo**

 **dib lequita el arma y ledispara en la cara a gir**

 **zim:'gritando' gir NOOO!**

 **dib agarra a zim y activa la auto destruccion**

 **salta por la venta salvandole la vida a zim mientras detras sullo o seguia una murralla de fuego**

 **dib: lo logramos ya todo se termino**

 **zim: cuidado.**

 **derrepente gir sale del fuego preparado para matar a dib. empuja a dib, siendo zim quien resivio el daño.**

 **dib: agarra a zim intentando escapar**

 **gir solo se queda viendo a zim y dib y dijo muy pronto nos volveremos aver y seva**

 **unas horas mas tarde en el hospital.**

 **zim: 'despertando' gir, que fue lo que paso**

 **dib: lo que paso es que gir intento matarnos**

 **zim: ¡MENTIRAS SUCIAS MENTIRAS!**

 **dib: es cierto**

 **zim: ¡NO ES CIERTO!**

 **dib: oye zim aceptalo gir se comvirtio en una maquina para matar la mejor obcion es destruirlo y debemos trabajar juntos para hacerlo.**

 **enfermera: oye es mejor que lo dejes descansar deve de estar agotado.**

 **dib: bueno zim piensalo, nos vemos mañana ah... y zim gracias por salvarme la vida.**

 **continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**a la mañana siguiente dib se estaba preparando para ir al hospital**

 **dib: adios gaz me voi al hospital.**

 **dib abriendo la puerta se encontro con el profesor membrana**

 **dib: papá que haces aqui pense que estavas en el trabajo.**

 **profesor m: escuche en las noticias que abia un asesino suelto y preferi regresar a casa para hace gurarme que no les pasa nada, y dib adonde ivas**

 **dib: iva a visitar aun amigo que esta en el hospital**

 **profesor m: esta bien dib pero ten cuidado, recuerda que hay un asesino suelto.**

 **dib:'corriendo al hospital' ok papá**

 **mientras tanto en el hospital**

 **zim intentando alcansar el control para cambiar de canal. y decide llamar a la enfermera.**

 **una enfermera se dirige a la habitacion de zim pero, derrepente gir aparece y le corta la cabeza**

 **zim: hola? hai alguien ahi**

 **gir camina hacia la habitacion de zim**

 **gir:'abriendo la puerta' hola zim**

 **zim:'gritando' ayuda**

 **afuera del hospital**

 **dib: al fin llegue**

 **dib escuchava unos gritos dentro del hospital**

 **dib: suena ah zim**

 **sedirige corriendo al interior del hospital**

 **dib: resiste zim aya voy**

 **dib sedirigia asia la habitacion de zim y se encuentra un charco de sangre**

 **dib: que paso aqui**

 **zim:'gritando'ayudenme**

 **dib entra en la habitacion y se encuentra a zim amarrado con la boca pega con teipe, dib le quita el teipe y lo desamarra de la cama**

 **dib: zim dime donde esta gir**

 **zim: corre es una trampa!**

 **gir entra por la ventana diciendo duri,duri,duri,duri**

 **dib y zim corriendo por el pasillo buscando donde esconderse**

 **zim:'apuntando arriba' ahi**

 **dib: en los conductos, como quieres que entremos esta muy alto**

 **zim usa su pak para entrar en los conductos**

 **dib: olvide que tenias esa cosa**

 **moviendose en los conductos**

 **dib: detente zim creo que encontre la salida pero...**

 **zim: pero que es gir verdad**

 **dib: si esta enfrente de la entrada y hay cadaveres por todos lados**

 **zim: devemos de encontrar una manera de salir de aqui**

 **dib: espera ves esos tanques al lado de gir**

 **zim: si**

 **dib: si tan solo tuvieramos una arma de fuego**

 **zim: espera yo tengo una.**

 **dib: como obtuvistes esa arma**

 **zim: se la quite aun guardia muerto cuando no miravas**

 **dib: es perfecto a hora solo devo de disparar al tanque de oxigeno y...**

 **le dispara al tanque de oxigeno y la mitad del hospital explota**

 **dib:'tociendo' cof cof creo que no calcule bien la explocion**

 **zim: salgamos de aqui**

 **dib: ok**

 **los dos corriendo hacia casa de dib**

 **mas tarde en casa de dib**

 **dib: oye zim pensastes en lo de la aliansa**

 **zim: si creo que separados no podemos contra gir pero unidos podriamos derrotarlo**

 **mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido gir intenva moverse por que estava en muy mal estado y encontro ua refineria**

 **gir: sonriendo**

 **continuara**


End file.
